


I need you close

by ThisWeirdo03



Series: Fluff prompts (yay!) [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale wears Crowley's clothes, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Takes Care of Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Good Omens Lockdown, M/M, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWeirdo03/pseuds/ThisWeirdo03
Summary: My first fluff ever! Wahoo! Basically, it happens after the good omens lockdown, Aziraphale comes to Crowley wet by the rain and his demon takes care of him.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Fluff prompts (yay!) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794559
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	I need you close

**Author's Note:**

> My first fluff ever, I hope you'll like it. :D

It was raining. No, it wasn’t, it was pouring. It was like Heaven was about to repeat the action with Noah’s ark. That’s exactly why Crowley miracled a fireplace in his flat and wrapped a thick, plush, black blanket around him. Currently, he was laying on his couch, scrolling through his twitter feed. He was incredibly happy that his flat wasn’t on the first floor and sincerely hoped that his angel performed a miracle to protect his beloved bookshop. He buried himself in his blanket and smiled when he thought about Aziraphale. He truly loved this sweet creature and would do absolutely anything for him. For example, he doesn’t want him to break the rules and come over, so he won’t, he is in a mood for some crepes, so he would go to his angel’s favourite restaurant to grab some, he wanted to take things slow, so they were. This celestial creature had him wrapped around his little finger and he knew it. They were together now, but not much changed until quarantine happened, that is. They would still go for picnics, to fancy, little restaurants or to their park, but now, they would hold hands, kiss and hug. 

He was almost falling asleep, but suddenly, he heard his doorbell, an awful, piercing sound, ringing in his ears. He decided to ignore it and stay under his cover, but then it rang again. Swearing, he went up to his door, his blanket wrapped around him like a cape, he opened the door. 

„What” he growled not looking at who was in front of him.

He should have, because in front of him stood Aziraphale, angel of the eastern gate in the flesh. He was completely soaked, water dripping down his clothes and hair, he was trembling. 

„Aziraphale?! Angel, darling, what are you doing here, you idiot. There is hell outside! What were you thinking?!”

He quickly went from surprise to anger, he was really worried about his angel, he couldn’t stand the thought of anything happening to him. 

„C-Crowley” the angel was shaking.

Crowley quickly took off his blanket and wrapped it around Aziraphale. He hugged him tightly and led the shaking creature inside. 

„Come in angel. You are completely wet, why didn’t you stay in your bookshop?” he calmed down.

He led Aziraphale to the couch, so that he could sit on it by the fireplace. He looked at him for a moment in wonder, he was truly unpredictable. 

„Take off your clothes, angel” his voice was soft.

„What?” Aziraphale jumped slightly.

„Take off your clothes. I may be a demon, but I’m not letting you get ill in this wet attire, sweetie”

„Oh, alright”

The angel started to unbutton his layers of clothing and take them off, folding them and stacking in a nice pile on a coffee table. Crowley went to his wardrobe to grab some of his oversize clothes for Aziraphale. He came back 

„Brought you some clothes of mine, ange-”

He stopped mid sentence, Aziraphale was sitting on the sofa in his drawers only, this sight never failed to stun Crowley. 

„Oh, thank you dear, though I’m not sure, if they will fit.” he blushed. 

„These are oversized clothes, should be alright.”

Aziraphale nodded, smiled lightly and started to put on clothes Crowley gave him. 

A few minutes later, the demon was back, with a towel and a big cup of cocoa with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles. The angel beamed at him with adoration. He was dressed in Crowley’s clothes, an oversized, black sweater and loose, black sweatpants. 

Crowley stared at him with awe „You are so gorgeous, angel. I could watch you like this for the rest of eternity” . 

Aziraphale blushed taking a sip of his cocoa. Crowley walked up to him and sat behind him, he put the towel over the angel’s head and started to rub, drying his soft curls. Aziraphale leaned back into demon’s touch

„Why did you come, angel?” 

„I wanted to apologize-” 

„Couldn’t you just call me? You know I don’t like it when you’re risking your health or life, darling.” 

„I know.” he blushed „Anyway, I wanted to apologize, because you were right, no one is watching us now, we are free and I-, if te offer is still on the table, would love to spend quarantine with you.”

„Oh, angel. Of course it is”.

Aziraphale smiled „Dear?”

„Yes, angel?” 

„I’m still a bit cold-”

He couldn’t finish, Crowley immediately jumped under the blanket and wrapped himself around Aziraphale, hugging him tightly. The angel buried his face in the demon’s chest and enjoyed his face in his hair and his arms around him. 

„I missed you so much, you know, angel?” he kissed Aziraphale on the cheek.

„I missed you too”

He buried himself in the blanket and Crowley and fell asleep, hugging him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments make me nut


End file.
